


Walking Away

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Gen, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-19
Updated: 2003-03-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:53:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Some thoughts of Ben





	Walking Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Walking Away

## Walking Away

by Vanilla Coke

Disclaimer: 

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: 

* * *

Disclaimer: These characters will never belong to me...unfortunately. But please don't sue me, I have no money 
    
    
                                            Walking Away
                                               By Vanilla Coke
    

She sat at her desk and watched the two men come in and out of the station. As she sat there she thought about feelings and how feelings can change from time to time. She wished that these feelings would change. She had held them so close to her now for years. With each day was a stronger more strange emotion that she had to deal with when faced with him. With him and that dopey grin of his and that animal and that smell he had about him and the thing that he did every time he came near her desk. But had he actually always done that or had she just thought he had? Maybe it was wishful thinking. But it seemed that he held a different appearance to his face some how. It was hard for her to place and she decided it would be better for the both of them that she try not to. But it was difficult with all of these penned up emotions and feelings and ramblings about the two of them in her head. She wished silently as she worked at her computer, as she shoved the thoughts out with mug shots and rap sheets. Elaine was tired of the fight. One day she would march right up to him and...and...and then walk away. 

* * *

End Walking Away by Vanilla Coke:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
